Royals
by Velocity890
Summary: AU- Will become mature. In which Loki is raised a Frost Giant, Thor is a royal ass, and social discrimination is a problem on Asgard. Thorki
1. Chapter 1

The Jotun were the dirt that Thor wished to wipe off the bottom of his heels. He wanted nothing to do with them and had no quarrel with disrespecting them. _They have no place in Asgard. _He remembers his father telling his mother crossly as they sat down at the dinner table. _They will be given no rights and they will be confined. I will not have a social uprising on my hands_. To which Frigga had retorted something about free and just people. Thor had paid little attention to the newly arrived giants when he was young but as he grew older they become more and more bluntly obvious. After the war, the lower end was formed. The lower west town had become the giant's district. They lived there, in Asgardian form from powerful magic. It was formed of the giants who were put on Asgard to ease the tensions between the two warring planets. But no the less it only seemed to cause more tensions between the races. Now, almost fifty years after the treaty was formed, the giant's once small population had grown. But the poverty of the west town had not improved. All Thor now heard about the west town was drugs and parties, gangs and fighting. From what he could conclude it wasn't the loveliest place to be. The civilians of the nearby towns and the giants began mixing. Which only lead to cause more fighting.

For the lives of the many the court was formed. Four Asgardians and four Frost Giants would sit in one room in respect of one and other. The Asgardians would welcome the giants, and the giants would hide their true form with magic. The raging fighting between the Frost Giant west end and the nearby cities required it. Hence Thor sat in his seat, hunched over the wooden table that the four Asgardians where seated at facing the center of the room. On his left sat Geirr, the longtime royal forger of weapons and on his right sat his mother, Queen Frigga. Next to her sat the magic advisor, Dalla, an elegant and beautiful woman.

The court room was stunning. Intricate designs of treaties and pacts of wars carved in the pillars that surrounded the center of the room. The light streaming in from the skylight on the ceiling reflected off the patterns and the wood giving the side of the room Thor sat on a kind of golden feel. One the other side the shadows cast over the patterns, covering and showing their beauty in a twisted way. Frost curled around one of the pillars due to the giant's prolonged seat close to it. The ambassadors of the other race looked nothing of the horrid true form Thor's father spoke of.

He had heard somewhere that that if you trick a frost giant into turning around thrice and looking you in the eyes you can catch a glimpse of their true form. But the chances of tricking a frost giant or having the nerve to approach one were stretched rather thin. No Asgardian has seen the frost giant's true form for over fifty years. And the way the giant ambassadors where going about it was doubtful anyone would for another one hundred years.

Thor blinked blankly at the giants across the hall from him as he pondered thoughts of what they truly looked like. In their current form it would be hard to distinguish them from an Asgardian citizen if it weren't for the outrageous way they choose to dress. Slivers and blues and blacks draped across their fair skin, opposite to the golds, yellows and reds that curled around Thor's built form.

"Thor!" His mother pinched his arm causing him to wince and glare towards her, "You're staring," She whispered the correction to him, motioning towards the giants. He murmured an apology bringing his eyes back towards the center of attention. An Asgardian man was standing in the middle of the floor, surrounded by the raised seats of his superiors. On one side of the hall sat Asgardians, on the other, Jotun giants. The man was waving his hands around crazily, exclaiming about disrespect and honor and what was this case again? Thor moaned quietly and leaned back in his seat, causing it to squeak across the polished floor. Frigga sent him another warning glance. He grimaced looking to the man in absent boredom. As he tried to listen to the man's ranting he found himself looking back to the frost giants. He knew their names, from left to right sat Surt, large and broad shouldered with a black beard. Thor remembers tails he had heard about Surt's strength and his fighting power but thankfully he had never seen it in action. Next sat Helblindi, oldest son of Layfey, lean and tall and completely right in the head. Some might say that in his Asgardian form he could be considered attractive but Thor couldn't help but curl his lip at Helbindi's strong opinions and bitter words. After his sat Thokk, quiet and medium sized rumored to have a quick tongue and a quick fighting arm to go with it. Thor had yet to hear him talk, so he was unable to prove or disprove the rumors. Last sat the oldest of the giants, Hymir, and all Thor could conclude to him that he coughed a lot and attempted to blurt out rebuttals only to be possessed by yet another coughing fit.

"Thor, do you have a word to say on this matter?" Helbindi's smooth voice snapped Thor out of his trance as he looked quickly at the smirking giant. His face must have given his lack of attention away as his mouth gaped open attempting to find words. Helbindi's face cracked with a knowing grin, "Not paying attention again my friend?" The other giants chuckled and Thor could feel the embarrassment creeping up the back of his neck along with the glare burning into his head from Frigga.

"I don't believe I do," Thor finally managed to spit out; a frown settling on his face at the grin Helblindi was giving him.

"In that case I ask to suspend this case to a later date," Helblindi stated, turning his gaze to Frigga who smiled pleasantly, hiding his disappointment in her son.

"That sounds reasonable," She answered. The man in the middle of the room frowned bitterly before turning in his heel and stalking out of the room, seemingly annoyed that his puny case did not earn him anything. Frigga stood, curtseying and bowing her head to the giants in silent respect. Thor stood too, nodding to the giants. She took Thor's arm in one hand and her skirts in the other as they descended the steps to the floor. Each step she took blossomed with elegance that Thor could not help by admire from his mother. The giants met them at the floor where hands where shook. Thor gripped Helbindi's cold hand tightly as they faced each other.

Helbindi's smirk split his face as they looked at each other, "It would do you good to pay attention son of Odin," Thor whipped his hand back to his side, his skin burning slightly from the chill of Helbindi's hand. Thor's frown deepened, as he opened his mouth to snap back a reply he was interrupted by the oldest of the four giants, Hymir.

"My lady Queen-" The giant was consumed by a coughing fit. Frigga stepped closer to the giant, who stood rather small compared to the other giants. Even in Asgardian form they managed to stand a half a foot taller than Thor. But Frigga showed no fear of the taller beasts. She stepped up to Hymir, placing a small hand on his arm.

"Yes?" She answered quietly.

"I have an announcement but wish to speak to you of such matters." Hymir finally managed to rasp after rounds of coughing. "None know of it but me," Thor looked towards Helblindi who still stood near him. His face showed the disappointment at not being told of such secrets. The twisted anger and disappointment on the giant's face brought a joy to Thor's heart. Everything about Helblindi crept on his nerves. Hymir turned to look at the others, his kin and foes alike. "Alone," Thor's eyes shot to his mother who nodded to him silently.

_I will be alright. Leave us._

He heard it through her magic. With a flourish of a red cape Thor walked off towards the doors, his boots hitting the floor with a thump with every step he took. He pushed open the door, not bothering to say his good byes or hold the door for the giants that followed him. He heard Helbindi's disapproving grunt as he caught the door with his hands, but did not care to turn back.

As Thor sauntered into the room, they fell quiet. He was met with the glares of his mother and the chuckles of the frost giants. He muttered a quiet apology and nodded towards the giant in disguise in the middle of the room. Thor mounted the steps and climbed, sitting heavily down in his seat. Immediately his mother slapped his arm, to which he gave her a bored look, as if such minor forms of punishment impacted him now. Thor leant his elbows on the table, resting his head in his palm ready to endure another three hours of pure dullness.

That was when he noticed him.

Hymir was gone from his seat. In his place was Thokk. Odd Thor concluded, his eyebrows furrowing together in the middle of his forward. The seat between Helblindi and what used to be Hymir's was empty. Thor turned his head towards Frigga and as if she had anticipated the question that was due to come out of his mouth she answered.

"A new ambassador is due sometime during this meeting," She whispered quietly, "They said he was running late," Frigga added before she brought her attention back to the center of the meeting. Thor scoffed and sat up straight in his seat, folding his arms over his chest. A new Jotun was little for him to be excited about. In fact, Thor hadn't minded Hymir, unlike the others he never voiced his outrageous thoughts if he had any. Granted it could have been due to the fact that he cut himself off with a coughing fit every time he attempted to say anything. But none the less, Thor hadn't minded him. And if the new ambassador was anything like Helblindi he might be forced to vouch to leave the court. Thus he sat through another boring court, daydreaming and not speaking a word.

Once they had all stood and bowed to one and other they descended down the steps once more, his mother once again on his arm. And, as the norm, they met in the middle of the floor and shook hands. Helblindi immediately began exclaiming fake apologies.

"I'm horribly sorry he must have been running much later then we thought," Helblindi took Frigga's hand on both of his, towering over her slender frame. Thor bristled, "I'm sure he will be here tomorrow, oh there must have been some kind of delay!" Helblindi's fake kindness towards the Queen of Asgard churned up Thor's stomach as he watched.

"It's quite alright!" Frigga exclaimed, smiling up at the giant. She would never fail to show kindness towards the Jotun for as long as she lived. Thor respected her and hated her for it. At that moment the large oak door squeaked open, and a slender form stepped inside.

"So sorry, how much did I miss?" Thor's head whipped around at that voice. In front of the door stood a Jotun, clad in black armor and gold wrist bands. Boots up to his knees and hair pushed back. Helblindi dropped Frigga's arm and smiled, approaching the newly arrived giant. But as he got closer Thor realized how much of a giant this man wasn't. He was smaller, much smaller. Couldn't have been much shorter then Thor. Thor racks his brain for where he has seen this giant before.

"Loki! Brother!" Helblindi exclaims, wrapping a sturdy arm around the shorter giant's shoulders and leading him to the group of both giants and Asgardians alike. Thor narrowed his eyes and watched the giants. He knows he has seen him before; he just can't quite put his finger on it. Loki breaks free of Helblindi's grip and bows before the Queen. A sign of respect Thor least expected from a giant. And as Loki greets and introduces himself to all the members of the court Thor cannot help but scramble for where he has seen him before. Loki grips his forearm when he comes to greet Thor, to which Thor holds his arm in return. His skin is cold, pleasantly cold against Thor's warm hands.

"Thor Odinson, I have heard much about you," Loki's voice weaves lies of trust and security, but Thor remains stiff and uneasy. He cannot remember where he has seen him before. Forcing himself to not stare he nods, and Loki drops his arm. Helblindi calls him back over to which Loki retreats back into his brother's knowing arm.

"Come now, brother, it is time I showed you the glory of Asgard," Helblindi chuckles, showing Loki to the door, Thokk and Surt following in Layfey's two son's wake. Thor stands and watches as the door closes and his mother approaches him.

"I do not trust him," Thor states gruffly. Frigga looks at him with disappointment.

"You have just met him Thor,"

"I'm aware," He mutters, "But something doesn't seem right about him. It would due us good to be weary of him." Frigga nods before she walks from the room with the two other beside her. Thor is left standing in the middle of the court room, watching as the door closes yet again, his mind whirling and desperate to put a label to the nagging feeling about Loki that sits in the back of his mind. But in the hours in which he paces around the court room, the only sound being the click of his boots, he cannot find as answer to the thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

((Will be mentions of Thor/Sif in this chapter!))

He dreamed of green. Green threaded through Asgard's golden hallways. Green on his father's throne and green braided though his own hair. A deathly green that seeped through the land and consumed them all.

Thor woke with a start, the sun streaming though the red curtains that had been drawn over the window in an attempt to stop the sun from waking Asgard's only prince. His breath was labored as he rubbed at his eyes and glanced around his chambers, feeling startled and shaken for no apparent fear. Thor held his hand up and watched it tremor, his eyes narrowed. He could feel the fear buried in his chest, but the excitement layered around it. With a shake to the head, Thor stood and stretched. Signing as his back popped and the fear drifted back to the darkness it had appeared from to seek out the prince.

He went through his day blindly. He ate, he drank, and he fought but the green layered the back of his mind. Every time he blinked he swore he saw green.

"Thor!" Sif snapped at him as she slapped him upside the head with the flat of her sword. Thor tossed his head and looked towards her. She held his sword at his throat. Far enough away to be easily seen as sparring but close enough that Thor knew he had been defeated.

"What?" He asked, his voice deep as he looked down at the much shorter warrior. She pulled her sword away from his neck and tucked it into the belt around her waist.

"You're fighting like a girl," She sneered walking towards the exit to the dirt training grounds they sparred on. Thor followed in step of her.

"You're one to talk," He joked, placing an arm around her shoulders. They walked into Asgard's golden halls, their laughs echoing about. Sif snorted,

"Then you just got beat by a girl," She laughed, and Thor felt like he should kiss her. Their love for each other drifted quite often, and at that moment it was quite far out at sea. Sensing the tension Sif's smile disappeared. She began to open her mouth to saw something, stepping closer to Thor slightly. He blinked and the green flashed bright.

"Thor, Prince of Asgard," He heard the silk voice before he saw the form appear on the other side of the hallway. Loki, draped in furs and blacks moved towards him. Thor felt his jaw stiffen, Sif's pose faded into defense and her hand went to rest on the hilt of her sword. Loki sauntered gently towards them, a grin plastered to his pale face.

"Loki," Thor breathed, dipping his head in respect. Loki did the same. Thor knew the Queen would be proud of him. "Sif, this is Loki, of Jotunheim. He's the newest addition to the court," Thor said gruffly, "And Loki, this is Sif, the lady warrior of Asgard. A dear friend of mine." He added the last part timidly, and he saw Sif's back tense as the word sunk into her skin. _Friend._

"Well, Loki, it's quite nice to meet you, but I really must be going," She blurted out suddenly. Thor looked at her in shock, trying to convey his feelings of not wanting to be left alone with Loki. "Farwell Thor," She waved and started off down the hall. Thor watched her go before he looked to Loki who had moved closer to him. The green blinded him every time he blinked.

"Walk with me Thor," Loki invited him starting down the hall. The prince of Asgard looked to his receding friend and then to Loki, unhappily jogging a few steps to catch up with the Jotun. "We must be on our way to the court anyway. It would be quite in court fashion to arrive together," Loki looked towards Thor, his eyes staring Thor down. Those green eyes, the exact green that had been haunting him all day long, watched him, "Don't you think Thor?" Thor only nodded, finding himself unable to place words as he made sense of his haunting today. It was Loki. He blinked and the green flashed and he felt himself becoming dizzy. Thor's foot caught on a crack in the stone and he stumbled. Loki reached out his right hand to steady Thor. His skin was cold. All Thor could see was green. "Are you alright?" Loki managed to ask, but they were already in front of the door to the court. Thor had to get away. The green was consuming him.

"I have to go," He managed to blurt out as he turned quickly and moved towards his seat. Struggling to breathe and not be showered in green. He didn't see Loki's frown of confusion as he watched the prince retreat into his seat.

Thor felt sick for a week after his small walk with Loki. He stayed in, avoided the court meetings with complaints of sickness, and try not to leave his room. The green flashes failed to leave his conscious and all he could think of was Loki. This must be some part of his grand evil scheme. Thor could feel it in his bones. Drive the prince mad with the color green. Sounded ingenious to him. He sat in the large chair in his room by his window which overlooked the court yard. He sat and thought, watched the figures go to and fro, knowing some and not knowing others. Sif emerged some time in his watching, Fandral on her arm and he felt a fit of jealousy inside his stomach.

With a grunt he stood and turned before he saw any more of what was unfolding between the two of his best friends. When he blinked the green flashed brighter than ever. Thor grunted in pain, rubbing at his eyes and looking around the room. Loki was nowhere to be seen. The prince turned around quick enough to see Loki and Helblindi enter the courtyard before they disappeared into another door. With every blink he felt the pain sear though his eyelids.

Loki, that damned frost giant was doing this to him. He was disgusted and his lip curled unhappily. This had to be stopped. Thor lunged for the door, ripping it open and fumbling down the stairs, desperate to intercept the two sons of Layfey. The prince ran from one hallway to the other ducking through doors before he stopped the two giants.

"Loki!" He called across the arch roofed hallway that lead to the court room. Helblindi and Loki turned to look at him, the door the court half open. Thor gasped, out of breath from the sickness. Green buzzed behind his eyelids. "Loki, Loki Layfeyson you have cursed me!" He yelled, gripping his forehead and trying to keep his eyes open long enough to keep his gaze on Loki. Loki's expression held nothing but surprise but Thor could hear the gasps from the others from inside of the court. Such an insult coming from one royal to another was something not to be toyed with. "You have cursed me and I will not take it any longer!" Thor yelled, bending over in the pain that the green was causing him. He heard the clicking of Loki's boots as one prince ran towards the other. Helblindi watched in shock as the prince of Asgard swayed from side to side, clutching his forehead in pain as he left the court room door slam shut. Thor felt himself begin to fall backwards as the sound of Loki's boot grew nearer. The pain was unbearable. Green consumed him and his mind and all he could see was green. Loki reached the prince as he began to fall and with lean arms caught him and held him against his chest. All Thor could feel was the cold.

"Call for the Queen!" Loki yelled to his brother, lowering Thor to the ground and pressing the back of his hand against the Asgardian's forehead. His hand snapped back from the heat admitting from Thor.

"You have cursed me!" Thor accused once more, "All I see is green,"

"I have done no such thing!" Loki exclaimed, kneeling next to the prince. Loki seemed frantic, which only lead to add to Thor's confusion.

"But, how," Thor mumbled, blinking quickly. Loki's head above his swayed and blurred.

"I did not cause whatever has infested you," The son of Layfey said proudly. Thor felt his stomach twisting and turning and nausea waved over him. He turned his head to the side and felt himself retching the contents of his stomach up. Frigga was upon them by now. She was yelling something to the others but all Thor could focus on was Loki's face above him. "But I have a feeling I know who did," Loki mumbled before Thor felt his world fall dark.

The green did not haunt him in his sleep, and when he awoke it seem to have all but disappeared. Confused and bewildered his blue eyes snapped open. Thor clambered to sit up, he was in his room. Red and gold surrounded him and the smell of his sheets comforted him. He felt his heart rate subside.

"You're awake," His head snapped around to find Loki Layfeyson sitting in his favorite chair. His lip twisted in disgust.

"You," He breathed, swinging himself out of the bed and rushing towards the giant. Loki stood and as Thor raised his arm to punch that knowing smirk right about the giant's face he felt himself blocked. Loki's hand was raised in front of his body, green sparks filtered through the air. _Magic_ Thor thought as he pounded his fist against the invisible force in front of him. Loki's smirk had disappeared and Thor glared at him. He knows he has seen Loki before he entered the court, and the nagging feeling of knowing the prince pranced back into his mind. Thor shook his head and with a roar pounded the force field before he felt himself being blown backwards against the wall. He felt it crack.

"Don't ever do that again," Loki breathed, his hands clasped in front of his body. Thor felt shocked. He had been assaulted, Loki had used magic on him. But even though these facts where true he felt his anger subside as he pushed himself to his feet. Loki ducked his head slightly, and Thor could see he was ashamed of what he had done.

"I'm sorry," Thor felt the words tumble from his lips before he could stop them. He approached Loki and the giant tensed slightly. Loki looked towards him, his eyebrows pinched together. Thor watched as Loki's expression changed to a small forced smile. That was the first time he noticed Loki's sharp features and felt a flip in his stomach as the smile the giant had given him.

"No, I am sorry," Loki stated, "I didn't mean to throw you so hard," Loki's expression turned to one of right confusion, "You aren't retaliating?"

Thor shook his head and turned from Loki. He was ashamed of how color had risen to his cheeks at the smile Loki had given him. He put a frown on his golden features and turned back to Loki. He knew in his heart he was disgusted by Loki. A frost giant, in his favorite chair by the window. A son of Layfey had tossed him across the room as if he was a ragdoll. A disgusting monster was in his room. But as he turned back to Loki all he felt was forgiveness.

"I'm sorry," The prince of Asgard whispered again. He scratched the back of his head, "I should not have blamed you for cursing me if I had no evidence to back my opinion. And I should not have tried to punch you," Thor added. Loki opened his mouth to say something but Thor stopped him, "But I think you need to leave," Loki's jaw stiffened.

"I was trying to help you Odinson," Loki murmured as he turned towards the door, the giant's movements where stiff as he whisked out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Thor's teeth clenched and he felt like yelling. What right did Loki have to speak to him like that? What right did Thor feelings have to be so unsure of what to feel of Loki. Thor shook his head. No, he hated Loki, he hated Loki for who he was. A frost giant should not have enough rights to even speak to the Prince of Asgard left alone be allowed into his chambers. Thor felt as if he should curse his mother for how much she fought for them. Deep down, beneath all these feeling of hate he had for the giants, he knew he had no reason to hate them. They had done little to harm him. The war was so long ago. They should have accepted each other by now.

Thor grunted and turned on his heel, finding his clothing for the court before stalking down to the room.

He paid to attention to the men who came to talk for the court and tried to not look at Loki every time he raised his head. When they reached each other in line to shake hands Loki refused him with bitter eyes and Thor realized he had made a mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki walked the halls of Asgard as if he owned them. Each time his foot fell to the ground everyone would turn to look at him as if he was the only source of noise in the room. Maybe it was because of his magic, or maybe they were shocked that a frost giant could hold them self in the poise that Loki did. He acted as if he was almost Asgardian which was what set Thor off about him. Thor glared from across the dining hall at Loki as the giant managed to charm around Asgardian man to a fit of laughter. He felt the anger from the previous events boil inside of him which would be quickly masked by the jealousy he found himself holding for the other men that Loki charmed into speaking to him. But Loki showed no signs of remorse for either of his crime on Thor. Thor knew he must have been the one to cast that green curse on him, no other one was capable of doing that.

For it was last night that Thor finally put the pieces together about Loki. He knew he had seen the giant from somewhere before, and that place was from the original treaty meeting between the Asgardians and the Jotun

**Flashback**

_Odin was smiling, something that was rare to find. Thor sat beside him, the icy walls of Jotunheim surrounding them. But he felt not cold. Warmth and pride filled his bones as he looked across the room to the throne in which Layfey sat. In Jotun form the King was impressive. His blue skin stretched taut over his muscles as the King laughed beckoning the source of his laughter closer to him. Layfey's youngest son approached him from the place he had stood not too far from the King. _

_Thor, oddly, was struck by the Jotun's beauty. Covered in light furs and gold charms the son approached Layfey, taking his father's hand. The prince of Asgard immediately noticed the height difference between the other prince and Layfey, but dismissed it. The youngest son's black hair was braided down his back, gold thread weaved in and out of the braid and Thor found himself transfixed. The Jotun shifted as his father's rough hand landed on his shoulder giving him a shake. The gold on him shimmed, and Thor found himself transfixed. _

"_You know," The sound of his mother's voice startled him and he turned towards her quickly. Frigga smiled, and stroked Thor's hair. "That beautiful of a creature should not be spoiled by the cruelty of war." She twisted Thor's hair around her finger, "He is the_ _sorcerer of Jotunheim for this generation, his dam being the one before him. They are known for their beauty." Frigga paused in her words to watch the sorcerer before them, "But they are fated. A Jotun sorcerer is fated to fall in love with one they can never possible have," She heaved, braiding a small piece of her son's hair, and stroking his shoulder in comfort, "And they are fated to die at the hands of an Asgardian." _

Thor had pieced it together late last night as he sat slumped in his chair, staring out as Asgard's two moons as they orbited. He wasn't sure how long he had sat there, letting his thoughts roll though his head but it must have been a fair amount of time for when he went to bed the golden sun was poking over the horizon.

Even with being faced with this new information he felt his anger towards Loki boil and bubbled inside his soul. The giant seemed to have charmed everyone around him into talking to, much the opposite of Thor. Thor brooded in the corner of the room, watching Loki and refusing everyone that approached him. He knew that he was being rude but he failed to care. Eventually he found his eyes drifting over to Sif. She had her back to him as she stood with the other warriors, discussing and bragging to her heart's content.

"Have you ever been to a Frost Giant party, o'prince of Asgard," Thor spooked at the voice in his ear. He whipped around in his chair to find Loki seated on his armrest. Loki picked at his fingernails, tossing the piece he had pulled off to the side. Thor's curled his lip in disgust.

"No, I'm afraid I have not, o'prince of Jotunheim," Thor mocked Loki and watched at the other stiffened slightly at his words. Loki grinned and turned towards him.

"Then I'm sad to inform you, Thor, that you have been missing out," Loki said, standing up with a kick of his boots to stand in front of Thor's chair, "You see, they are a whole lot more fun than this boring old thing," Loki looked around as the dining room table and high ceilings. "A real party will be much bigger. But in a way, much much smaller," Loki looked at him, Thor returned the gaze. His chest thickened a bit at meeting Loki's gaze. "You could come with me, get you much more incorporated into the Frost Giant culture," Loki's smirk set Thor off and the fluttering within his chest bumped to a stop, overcome with anger.

"From what I have heard the frost giant culture is much less, how do you say it, cultured," Thor snapped back, standing from his chair so he could use the inch he had on Loki to his advantage. Loki shrugged at him. "I've heard that giants get ragingly intoxicated off cheap mead and diseases are past around only to infect you're district more," Loki looked slight offended, which only caused Thor more pleasure.

"You've only ever heard of these things, you must need to see it to believe what is false," Loki growled back. Thor crossed his arms.

"I believe what my sources tell me,"

"Well your sources need to get better ears,"

"It doesn't take any ears to know these simple facts about the giant district," Thor scoffed, "You can see it in the poverty and incompetent beings," Loki's hand twitched as if he was going to lash out at Thor. Thor grabbed his wrist, squeezing, snapping the bone in half. Loki jerked backwards but Thor pulled him close, "Threaten me in the hall of Asgard and you're as good as dead Loki," Thor breathed into his ear, before dropped Loki's wrist and stepping away. Loki curled his fingers and in seconds Thor's could see his wrist had healed itself.

"It's best not to threaten one who is stronger then you, Odinson," Loki growled, flexing the previously injured wrist. Thor couldn't help but laugh.

"You, stronger than me? You're about as strong as a maid!" Thor sneered, smirking at Loki. Loki opened his mouth as if he was going to snap back something but was stopped by the strong hand of Helblindi. Thor felt himself groan in annoyance.

"Is something going on here," Helblindi asked, wrapping an arm around Loki's shoulders. Thor frowned. Unlike Loki, Helblindi was big. One of the biggest frost giants in Asgardian form he had ever seen. He stood five or six inches bigger than Thor and wrapped in silver armor and blue coats Thor knew the other prince of Jotunheim would not be as easy to overcome.

"Nothing was going on," Loki growled at his brother, shaking Helblindi's arm off of him. Thor wondered for a moment which of them was older and who was bound to rule the throne of Jotunheim while Thor ruled Asgard. At that moment he wished neither of them would.

"I think it is about time we got going brother," Helblindi muttered, "Come now," Loki turned towards Thor, frowning. Thor smirked back, feeling as if he had won their first battle.

"If I didn't know better, Loki, it would seem as if you were trying to get me to go to a Jotun party. Do you really find me that interesting?" Thor sneered. Loki growled and dove towards the prince, Helblindi caught his brother by his elbows pulling him against his chest.

"I said, come now brother," Helblindi growled, heaving Loki off with him. Thor watched them go and smiled on the inside and out.

Two days later, and five arguments later, the court was due to meet. He glared at him across the room and Loki glared back. He found himself failing to pay any attention to the woman on the floor when he was trying to look more bitter towards Loki then Loki was feeling towards him. So they sat, exchanging glares and maybe a few gestures of anger. And as they exited the room, Thor angrily bumped his shoulder against Loki causing the giant to stumble slightly. Loki glared at him.

"Fuck you," He sneered at Thor, raising his lip up slightly to expose his teeth. Thor only bumped his shoulder again.

"What, Loki, does that bother you?" He asked, bumping and pushing Loki down a separate hallway then they would normal go.

"Yes it actually does," Loki was back to looking in front his him again. Thor bumped his hip against Loki and the giant stumbled to the side, catching himself on one of the steps of on the side of Asgard's halls and tumbling to the ground. Thor laughed and stood over him. Loki stumbled to his feet.

"Not quite as graceful as I thought you were, Loki," Thor spat his name out at him. Loki's fingers clenched into fists and for a moment Thor thought he was going to use his magic on him. But he knew Loki wouldn't dare to do that now. Loki slowly relaxed, dropping his shoulders.

"There is a party tonight," Loki growled, "Why don't you try and threaten me in Frost Giant territory?" Loki snapped, stepping closer than Thor. Thor rolled his eyes.

"As if I would purposely put myself at a disadvantage," Thor took a step closer to him. In the process he landed on Loki's foot completely on accident. Loki jumped backwards against the column behind him, swearing.

"You big oaf you stepped on me! You must weight half a ton!" Loki barked, Thor frowned.

"I do not!" He snapped back, crossing his arms and moving to stand taller than Loki. Loki looked up at him, frowning and Thor felt himself moving before he could stop.

He crushed their lips together, gripping on to the back of Loki's hair and tugging it to keep a hold on the prince. Loki gasped before angrily biting at Thor's bottom lip. Thor jerked backwards, keeping a hold on Loki's hair.

"You bit me!"

"Let it go." Loki growled back, their faces inches apart. Blood dripped from the canine tooth mark on Thor's lip. Loki raised the hand from Thor's chest and pressed his thumb against the blood. Thor's stomach flipped slightly. With a smirk Loki smeared the blood under both of Thor's eyes.

"Bit me, Thor Odinson," Loki sneered, he vanished from Thor's hold. Thor stood up straight and bolted around in time to see Loki retreating down the hall. Loki stopped at the end of the hall and smiled at Thor. He waved, "Thor, you've got a little something on your lip," He smirked before taking off around the corner. Thor growled angrily taking off after the prince of Jotunheim.

((Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but this needed to end here))


	4. Chapter 4

_ He remembers being small. When the others towered over him and frowned down at him. Why is he small? A son of Layfey should be growing quicker. Look at his bothers, they grew like normal. It all lead up to the secret he buried inside his chest. The magic. It swirled inside his soul and possessed his bones and his father told him to hide it. Sorcerers of Jotunheim were cursed, and if one was cursed one was cursed by the population. _

_ "A sorcerer is bound to fall in one with one they can never have, and be killed by an Asgardian." Loki remembers his father telling him as he hugged onto the King's leg at a young age. "Don't let them know. Hide it," Loki knew from a young age that Layfey was embarrassed of him. Sorcerers where runts, useless on Jotunheim, the brute force of the giants had escaped Loki's soul when he was born with magic curled inside his fingers. And therefore he was suppressed. They closed the gates of the castle and locked the windows. Loki was locked into his room and studied his magic on his own. Created fire that could burn the ice walls and a replica of him so he could talk to someone. Hey, if you talk to yourself you can't argue with them like you do with everyone else. _

_ The worst of it all was his brother. Helblindi. _

_ Helblindi was what every frost giant wished to be. In line with the throne, Layfey held him dear to his heart. The eldest prince of Jotunheim with perfect. Strong, tall, handsome, everything that Loki wasn't. And Loki hated him for it. Every chance he got he was flicking his hand so Helblindi's glass of wine accidently spilled all over his clothing or he would ungracefully and un-princely slip of the ice floor of the palace. _

_ Layfey knew exactly who was behind all of Helblindi's unfortunate clumsiness. And every chance he got he would punish Loki by locking him in his room for using his magic for such things. Helblindi never knew about his magic until it was called upon by the King. On the other hand, his younger brother had once learned of it. Bylesit was the youngest of the Layfey sons and the friendliest of the three. When they were younger Loki used to build him toys with his magic whenever his bother would ask. And for a while Loki felt safe with Bylesit. They played but once Layfey learned of the magic Bylesit knew of they were separated. Loki was sent off to the mountains, alone, to study his magic. _

_ It was then as he sat in the palace he had built for himself out of ice that Helblindi had busted his way through the door, cracking the ice floor with his heavy feet, and whisked his younger brother off to Asgard._

And as Loki tricked the prince of Asgard left and right inside the halls of Asgard he realized with a start that he didn't mind being in Asgard. The warmth was overbearing, but he had cast a spell to cool himself down. Thor was annoying, but Loki knew he had the prince wrapped around his small finger. But most importantly he felt as if for once he had belonged in the place he stood. He stropped and stood still in their chase, knowing Thor was a far enough behind him. Loki reached out his hands and let the snowflakes fly off his palms, swirling in the air. With a smile he threw the magic sideways, freezing the wall beside him and laughing he turned and froze the other side, letting the cold envelope him. Grinning he tilted his head back and spread out his hands, cracking his back and sighing happily.

"_Can you make me one of those wooden horses they have in Asgard?" Bylesit asked dreamily, holding his head in his hands as him and Loki lay sprawled out across the floor. They couldn't have been older than seven. Loki looked at him. _

_ "Of course I can," He smiled at his brother. Bylesit sat up excitedly. Loki pressed his hands together slowly pulling them apart as his magic welded the toy together. Bylesit smiled and once the snow stopped swirling around his palms he handed the toy to Bylesit. His little brother laughed and flopped down back onto the ground and galloped the toy across the icy floor. Loki looked up at the door opened to show Layfey in the door way. Panic spread across his features as his dad spotted the toy. Layfey's face hardened and he bent down to take it from Bylesit. _

_ "Where did you get this?" He growled at Bylesit who looked heartbroken from having his toy taken away. _

_ "Loki gave it to me." He said quietly. Loki stood quickly and held his head. Layfey glared at his second born child. _

_ "Bylesit leave and speak of this to no one," Layfey snapped. Bylesit stood. _

_ "Can I have my to-" He was cut off as Layfey crushed the wood with his bare hands, watching the splinters fall to the ground. Loki stared, shaken and shocked as tears pricked in Bylesit's eyes. _

_ "Go." Layfey stated again. Bylesit did this time, shutting the door behind him. "What did I tell you Loki?" Loki hung his head, "Don't let anyone know of the magic, hide it," _

_ "I was hiding it," _

_ "No, you didn't listen, again," Layfey rubbed his forehead before looking towards his son. Loki watched his feet. "You are not to leave here, or speak to Byleist." _

_ "But father-" _

_ "Do I make myself clear," Layfey growled. Loki opened his mouth to protest before shutting it reluctantly._

_ "Yes father," _

"Loki…" He heard Thor's voice and turned to face the prince. And as he brought his hands back to his side he noticed the blue begin to form as the tips of his fingers. He let it grow, watching the ridges form on his skin. With a laugh he watched Thor, letting the snow fly from his palms and the blue grew and spread. Loki felt his black hair grow to its natural length, and reached around to touch it, missing how he used to braid it when he was stressed or nervous. And as he looked back to Thor, feeling the cold blue spread and cover his facial features he felt himself truly smiling for the first time in years. But as he made eye contact with Thor his smile disappeared. Fear spread across the prince's face.

Thor's hand was splayed across Mjolnir, gripping the hammer tightly. Loki's amusement quickly transformed. The ice grew widely, but sharper this time, cracking angrily. He recoiled away from Thor slightly.

"You're scared of me," He whispered, looking down at his hands and clenching them. Loki looked back at Thor, breathing deeply, "I'm sorry," He gasped before taking off. Loki ran from the palace, freezing everything he came close to as he fought back his magic and tried to control it. He pushed out the doors of the palace and into a crowd of people only causing more panic within himself and the others. Screams resounded and Loki spun widely, trying to find a way out. The citizens of Asgard backed away from him, staying outside of his icy range.

"You're all scared of me," He gasped, turning around and around. Trapped. He felt panicked as the sun bore down his back. Loki collapsed down onto the ground, his emotions and magic going wild as he gripped his shoulders, hugging his own body.

_"Loki…? Loki please let me in," Byleist whispered against the door handle to his older brother's room. Loki pressed his palm against the other side, teeth clenched as he held the stab wound in his side. The ice had easily slit his skin and he bled sliver against his own hand. He gasped, his magic failing to heal something he had brought upon himself. "Loki?" Bylesit knocked again, looking through the keyhole attempting to see his bother. _

_ "Go away Bylesit," Loki whimpered angrily. He could practically feel Bylesit's frown. _

_ "Okay," _

_ "Do you want to build me a toy?" Bylesit whispered against the door. Loki sat on his bed, now around fifteen years of age. He rolled his eyes at his younger brother. _

_ "No, Bylesit." He snapped. Bylesit went silent, pressing himself against the door. _

_ "You sound like father," Bylesit snarled quietly through the door. Loki snapped the book he was reading shut and he curled his fists. Breathing deeply he tried not to let his magic flair out in anger. _

_ "Go away Bylesit,"_

_ "Fine." _

_ "Loki?" Bylesit tapped on the door. Loki glared towards the door. "You never come out anymore. I miss you." Bylesit pressed his forehead against the door. "Do you want to build a toy, or play a game, or have a snowball fight?" He asked, "I'm lonely, no one wants to play with me." _

_ "Bylesit, go away." Loki snarled. Bylesit sighed. _

_ "I'm trying to help you!" _

_ "Bylesit." _

_ "Alright." _

"Loki!" Thor yelled as the prince came barreling out of the gates of Asgard and towards him. Loki stumbled to his feet, ice flying from his hands and into the crowd. They screamed again and Loki flinched.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I'm sorry," He yelled towards the crowd, and Thor was upon him before he knew it. Thor stepped onto the icy ground that surrounded Loki, the prince of Jotunheim stumbled backwards. "Don't come near me, I'll hurt you, I can't control it," He screamed at Thor, clenching his hands shut.

"Loki, brother, calm down." Loki turned around to find Helblindi behind him. The ice that surrounded them was spreading across Helblindi's figure, turning his skin an icy blue. Loki stared at him and Helblindi frowned. "Control it." He growled at Loki, "You're making a scene." Helblindi's form was growing under the ice and blue, his hair growing and ridges rising on his skin. Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered again, collapsing to the ground. With a surge of magic the ice disappeared and Helblindi and him returned to their normal forms. "I'm so, so, sorry….."

_ Bylesit ran along the hallway, smiling widely as he looked around the castle. This was the day of the treaty. Finally there would be people in their castle. They would dance and sing and eat. He ran to Loki's door, but stumbled backwards and Loki opened it. He didn't remember Loki being as intimidating as he was now. His brother stood shorter than he did but Bylesit felt much smaller. Covered in furs of white foxes and golds from the caverns in the north Loki looked like a prince. _

_ "You look great." Bylesit said, pushing his black hair away from his face. Loki looked at him and nodded. Bylesit wasn't sure if it was a thank you or not but as Loki shouldered past him Bylesit followed him. "I've been lonely you know. All these empty rooms, there is no one to talk too." He struggled to keep up with Loki's pace. Loki grunted in return. Bylesit sighed and slumped his shoulders slightly. _

_ "Do you want to build a toy?" He whispered, Loki stopped to turn to him. _

_ "No, Bylesit I don't." He growled. Bylesit recoiled backwards away from his brother, shock covering his features. Loki looked at him for a moment, his eyebrows pushed together firmly. Bylesit doesn't remember his green eyes being that angry when they were younger. _

Loki awoke with a gasp, sitting up as he bed sheets flew off of him in his magic's attempt to defend its master. He looked around to find Thor sitting in the corner of the room. He realized with a start that he was in his room in the West end Giant District.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked gruffly.

"What happened?" Loki gasped. Thor itched the back of his head and stood up from the chair. He moved over to sit down at the foot of Loki's bed.

"Well, we were fighting, and then I kissed you, I don't know why, by the way. Then you took off and your magic was going everywhere…" Thor drifted off, biting his lip. Loki noticed the healed scab over where he had bit the prince. Loki shook his head.

"No, that couldn't have happened. I have everything under control. I have had everything under control," Loki let his head drop into his hands. Thor looked at him sadly and reached out to touch Loki's shoulder. Loki flinched away. "Don't touch me, I'll hurt you." Thor's hand hesitated in the air above Loki's shoulder before it fell onto the giant's flesh.

"You won't hurt me." Thor muttered, rubbing his hand across Loki's back. "I know you won't."


End file.
